Memories and Ice
by Sabitsuki
Summary: For Vexen, when things go wrong, they go absolutely cataclysmic. Set before Marluxia joins. Discontinued because I suck at updating regularly.


**A/N:**

**Title: Memories and Ice**

**Summary: For Vexen, when things go wrong, they go absolutely cataclysmic.**

**It's so short. Everything I write is short. :T**

* * *

><p>Peace. Quiet. Brains.<p>

Three necessary ingredients to a successful experiment. That, plus a few Heartless, memories, and chemicals was all Number IV needed to survive.

Hearts?

Who needs them, anyway? It's not as if they helped him complete his work any faster. Rather, a heart was a hindrance, especially when dealing with live test subjects. Pity and guilt were awful things, and he was truly better off without them.

And so here he was, in the lower catacombs of the Castle That Never Was. To be specific, it was the Laboratory of Nonexistent Explosions. Honestly, he never understood that name. Regardless of whether the explosions were nonexistent or not, they still destroyed valuable research and set his hair on fire.

This morning(Evening? He never could tell what time it was.) he was working on a project that Lord Xemnas himself had commissioned. The Replica project, with the ultimate goal of creating a suitable Replica to replace the Keybearer, should the need arise.

...So far, it was not going well. Vexen deleted a few equations from the computer, inputted new data, and hit enter, hoping for a favorable result. He cast an uneasy glance at the first product of his research, which was currently locked in a cage at the back of the room.

The "Replica"(He preferred the term "abomination" for this one.) was a failed copy of none other than himself, and it was currently busying itself by trying to eat the bars of the cage. Vexen shuddered at the sight, and resolved not to make any more Replicas of himself until he knew for certain that they would be nearly as perfect as he was.

Turning back to his research, he gave the approval and six passwords needed to start the program. His gaze slowly panned over to the table where the new subject would be produced.

Disgusting. The false flesh-made only of memories and ice-had begun to weave together to create a new Replica, and bones could be heard crunching into place. All in all, it was not a pleasant sight, and he looked away as quickly as he could, back to the computer.

...And he spotted his error. He switched two of the matrices. _They were in the wrong order. _What little color his face held drained away, and his jaw dropped. He could only helplessly turn back to look at the now complete Replica.

Long blue hair, spiked up in a style vaguely reminiscent of a blue jay. Dangerous golden eyes, empty of feeling. It was a perfect copy of the Organization's Number VII, Saïx. It could have fooled a genius.

However, Vexen's intellect far surpassed "genius" and he saw the Replica as it really was; an abomination. Just like the last one. He waited with bated breath for it to prove just how brain-dead it really was, despite its level headed appearance. Not-Saïx opened its mouth, as if to speak...

...And barked. Like a _puppy._

Vexen covered his face with his hands so he wouldn't have to look at the horrible _thing_ he had created. Surely, if Saïx didn't kill him, then Xemnas would. He quickly regained his composure, and began looking around for something-anything-that would keep the "puppy" busy.

_'Perfect!'_ He smiled to himself as he picked up the string sedative and jabbed it into the "puppy's" arm. Less than five seconds later, it was out like a light. He managed to pick it up(or rather grab it by its arms) and drag it across the room. He whispered several profanities as the unconscious Replica's body knocked over a stool, which, in turn, hit a table and caused the potion he was brewing to fly off and shatter into a million pretty pieces on the ground.

With much difficulty, he shoved the Replica(which he would now refer to as Abomination 02, or Abom2 for short) into the cage that was currently housing his first failure. Vexen tried very hard not to look at his doppelganger as it began chewing on one of Abom2's ears. In hindsight, it may have been a mistake to put them together.

However, Vexen had neither the time nor the brute strength to get Abom2 out of his new "home" to be moved into a new cage. The current accommodations would have to do, at least until he had found a clean way to dispose of it. Even if they were incredibly loud and distracted him from his research. Even if they somehow managed to work together and break out of their prison._ Even if they found some kind of horrible way to procreate and-_

Nonono, he didn't even want to think about _that_. It was disgusting, and impossible anyway. He decided that his mind had better, far more rational things to explore. Mainly, a way to kill them both without causing another "nonexistent" explosion, or drawing anyone elses' attention to his mistakes. This would be his little secret, and no one would have to know. Not Saïx, not Xemnas, not _anyone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who doesn't absolutely love those Saïx puppy comics. I mean, they're cute and all, but they've become so popular that the OOC is starting to be taken as canon. which makes me sad inside, because Demyx isn't that dumb. :U**

**Totally off topic rant aside, please vote in that poll I have up. It's for what story I'll actually commit time to. **

**-Rust**


End file.
